1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP) that is one of flat display apparatuses, there is known an AC (Alternate Current discharge) type PDP.
In cases where a scan pulse of a negative voltage as well as a priming pulse of a positive voltage are applied to an AC type PDP, it is difficult to drive a PDP which uses a row electrode drive signal having three level states by using a general-purpose IC because such an IC can perform scanning only with pulses of a single polarity for one channel.